You think you know pain ?
by Asrial-va
Summary: The Other threat Loki him discover the true meaning of Pain. Loki had another point of viow. And he explains. Graphically and in color. Thanos even gets scared. crack fic. a small "how does it have ended." Just because I'm bore to death at work.


You think you know pain?

_Write by Asrial_

_Translate by a sweet reader who don't want to be named_

_Beta by jodiexluvsxanime_

_**A huge**____**thank you**____**to**____**the sweet translator**____**for his translation**____**of the text and**____**a**____**big thank you to**____**jodiexluvsxanime**____**to correct**____**the translation**__**. **__**Thank you**____**all**____**for your help**____**and your work ladies**_

The Other got closer to Loki.  
His hiss was unpleasant for the prince.  
He had always found it extremely unbearable.  
It reminded him a little about Sif's.  
He shuddered in disgust.

"You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

Loki raised an eyebrow.  
Calmly, he avoided the Other when he tried to put his hand on him to send his astral body in his one of flesh.  
A little surprised, the Other took a step back.

"If I think I know pain?" The offence was obvious on Loki's face. "If I think I know pain?"

The Other mechanically stepped back from the obvious anger of the jotun. What had he unwittingly triggered?

"But, let's do a head count here: you spent almost a year torturing me in every way to make my throat tear with my cries."

The smirk of the Other crossed the blue eyes of Loki. A little touch of green came in.

"It's always a good introduction, Asgardian…"

Without worrying about the Other, Loki counted on his fingers.

"I was married twice, by force. My first wife died and I had to eat her heart. My second wife divorced, after that my father made my son become murdered by his twin that changed into a wolf and then later commit suicide from despair. Meanwhile, he used my child's bowels to tie me under a snake, who's venom guttered into my eyes. During a century."

The smile of the Other decreased somewhat. Ok, it was ugly.

"My first son is a horse."

That was funny.

"The result of rape. By a horse."

Ho…

"My second son is a wolf, the third one a snake and both of them were ripped off my arms while my eldest was enslaved by his grandfather."

Uh… Didn't he abuse a the little prince a bit here? The Other did not know what to say.

"My daughter is half dead and to not lose her, I took over a whole kingdom in less than twelve hours to put her on the throne of Death."

Loki didn't see Thanos leap to his feet and stare at him with wide eyes.

What's that? Stepfather? Loki was his stepfather?

"In return of my care to my beloved daughter, Odin punished me by preventing me from ever seeing her! Unless I die! I can only see her from time to time!

How can he see her only from time to time? How's that?

"All because my little princess doesn't want to see her mother commit suicide every three days to visit her! I was obliged to abandon the girl I gave birth to into the death realm when she wasn't even 14!"

Not stepdad. Stepmother.  
The Other shot a worried look to Thanos.  
The little prince was beginning to scare him…  
He stepped back fearfully, closer to the Titan who watched the prince with a mixture of disbelief and fascination.

"Of the six children I gave birth to, I lost ALL of them in one way or another because of Odin. And those that I fathered, I haven't got the right to raise them either! I was not ALLOWED!"

Thanos still could not believe it.  
Loki was the mother of his sweet goddess?  
But… but… If he said this to his Lady Death, she would have his head! She could even refuse his offering! And not even want him anymore!  
Fuck… he had to apologize!  
A daughter, even his Lady, does not take much at all her mother being hurt.  
And Loki still pursued.  
He was following the Other and tapped on his chest with is finger.

"I grew up with Thor, this idiotic moron who doesn't see what is under his nose, and especially not when it comes to feelings. Ha! And do not forget my adoption! The son of the jotun king, too small, a runt, left to die, but brought back by Odin to be used later, and who learn who he is by accident. And what does daddy do instead of reassuring? HE SLEEPS! And when I finally can't take it anymore and dive into insanity, what does he do? He doesn't care! But coming from a guy who had his younger's lips sewn by his elder, it isn't surprising at all." It was said in the tone of conversation. "AND I DON'T THINK I KNOW PAIN?"

The Other jumped back.  
He used his power to swipe the astral body and sent it back in its box of flesh.  
Thanos yelled over him immediately.  
No, but was he mad? If he's hurt again his stepmother, his Lady, will hang him with his guts! And if his stepmother had decided to take over Midgard, there was no way to destroy everything! Must recall the Chitauris! NOW  
The other didn't understand anything.  
What the hell?  
He rubbed his temples with his fingertips.  
He began to know pain.  
Suddenly Loki materialized again in front of him.

"I HAVEN'T FINISH YET! I am a Jotun. Do you know what that means? That I am hermaphrodite."

The Other ran away.  
The complete description by the jotun of a kick in the crotch put in parallel with childbirth, then the more murky details of menstruation and description of blood clots even made Thanos vomit.  
Livid, the Other and the Titan eventually ask for grace.  
It was too horrible for them to suffer more.

"And even Advil is useless! So don't tell me I don't know what pain is…"  
"Yes, stepmother." Whined the sweaty, mad Titan.  
"Stepmother… What stepmother?" Then he understood. "DARE APPROACH MY DAUGHTER AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH MY NAILS!"

Thanos found that fleeing was the best solution.

On Earth, when Selvig managed to open the gate, nothing came out.  
It remained open for an hour, then closed.  
The Avengers scratched their skull.  
What?


End file.
